Two Houses
' Two Houses' is the seventh episode of the second season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Jason and Grant tell the team about a case in Springfield, Mass., involving Denise and Joe Tanguay's son, Zachary, who has been yanked by his legs, poked in his feet and head and shaken in his bed while asleep. Denise gets nauseous when she goes to the basement. Jason thinks Denise's problem could be caused by carbon monoxide poisoning, so Steve suggests bringing a carbon monoxide-detection kit along. Before leaving, Jason and Grant promote Steve to the head of the Tech Department, because Brian Harnois is no longer with TAPS. Denise Tanguay shows Jason and Grant Zachary's room, where he says that something has kicked and pulled at his feet. Then she shows them her bedroom, where she has seen a face on the ceiling, and the basement/laundry area, where she has often felt sick. As the investigation starts, Jason and Grant get some high EMF readings in the basement and agree that those alone could be causing Denise's nausea. During the analysis Andy and Steve see something onscreen, but Jason thinks it's a reflection of infrared light. Jason and Grant tell Denise and Joe that there was no carbon monoxide in the basement but that sensitivity to the high EMF readings could cause her nausea. Jason and Grant think that Zachary's experiences might be caused by his restless sleeping, which is brought on by playing video games before he goes to bed. Jason and Grant think the creaking could be the heater kicking on and off, but they admit there could be paranormal activity in the house. Donna calls Jason and Grant while they're on a plumbing job and tells them about the Sutcliffe house, which the Warren Group had ranked off the charts in paranormal activity. Jason and Grant present the case to the team and introduce Jon Zappas, whose aunt investigated the house years ago. Jason, Grant and Jon tell the team about hearing footsteps and voices, and seeing entities, gray mists, black forms and doors opening there. Norma Sutcliffe takes Jason, Jon and Grant to an area where she and her husband allege they have seen a door rattle and shake, and that it stopped when they opened it; the library, where her husband felt a chair vibrate; and the bedroom, where she and her husband have both felt the bed vibrate. When Jon is in the library, he feels the chair vibrate, and when Dustin and Steve are there Dustin feels someone grab and squeeze his hand. Jason and Donna hear a door unlatch in the bedroom, but when Jason goes into the closet there is no open door there. When Dustin and Steve go there, Dustin feels a coldness that might be from when his hand was squeezed. Steve hears the closet door opening; when he goes inside, the outside door is open, even though he and Dustin didn't hear anyone nearby. After seeing footage of the closet door opening and closing by itself, Jason and Grant decide to check it out. Jason tries to open the door from inside the closet but when he has trouble opening it they conclude there is paranormal activity surrounding the door. When Jason and Grant meet with Norma, they show her the footage of the door, tell her about their experiences, and agree that, based on her history and their stories, that the house is haunted. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes